Merits
Merits are specialised sets of skills. Known Merits * Assassination ** Allows a character to automatically kill a target with an attack if they are hidden from the target when they make the attack. Cannot be used on player characters. * Athletic Dodge ** Allows a character to add their athletics to their combat defence * Barfly ** You can get in anywhere socially. Penalize attempts to recognize you as out of place by your Socialize dots. * Bioengineering * Biohack: Telepathy ** Granted by a bioengineering check: Increases Telepathy rolls * Blood Ballad ** Flame racial merit * Cold Hard Logic ** Ta'al Klee racial merit: adds an extra dice pool to intelligence rolls. Each success from this pool counts as two successes. * Combat Awareness * Common Sense ** Ask the Storyteller a question about risks and choices. * Concordance ** Only available to Brightest Eye and Noble Defender * Contacts ** Choose a group or field for each dot of Contacts. You can roll Manipulation + (relevant Social Skill) to gather information or dirt from acquaintances in any of these groups or fields. * Control * Danger Sense ** A successful perception + Dexterity check * Dieikae Knowledge * Engineering * Entheogenic Synesthesia ** +1 to Perception when using psychoactive drugs * Epidemiology * Evolved Mankind * Fame ** You're known for something, locally or selectively with one dot, broadly in an area with two dots, or universally with three. Add Fame dots as a die bonus to Social rolls targeting those impressed by your reputation, and to rolls by other characters to find or identify you. * Fast Reflexes ** Add Wits or Dexterity to Initiative. * Fighting Finesse ** Allows the use of dexterity instead of strength for melee combat rolls. * Fleet of Foot ** Add dots in Fleet of Foot to your Speed * Flying Ace ** Adds extra dice to Helm checks, and at rank five no matter what the player is asked to do as far as a helm maneuver during combat is concerned, that player automatically succeeds the check. * Galactic Politics * Genetics * Gunslinger ** Allows the use of multiple firearms in combat, with no shot penalty for the first attack with each weapon. * Hacking * Hard Hands * Heavy Hands * Higher Calling * Hypnosis * Ingratiating Wanderer * Inspire * Inspiring ** Roll Presence + Expression to inspire * Languages ** You can speak conversationally in two chosen languages * Liar Liar * Listen ** Limb racial merit * Nanotechnology * Natural Warrior * Neuroscience * Off-World Spirit ** Terran racial merit * Pharmacology * Pheromones * Polyglot * Quick Draw ** Allows the drawing of a weapon without an action * Sibling Connection ** Only available to Kiraeyi siblings * Small Unit Tactics ** Once per scene when you coordinate allies, you can spend Willpower as an instant action to confer the die bonus to a number of allies up to your Presence rating. * Smuggling * Strady Helmsman ** When not taking any non-Drive actions, add your Composure as a bonus to Drive rolls, and penalize attempts to disable your vehicle by your Composure. * Surgery * Telepathy * Tolerance for Chaos * Venom * Visor Contacts * Wormtongue * Xenobiology Category:Game Mechanic